Balance
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Balance is needed for all things. What if Aang had someone to balance him out from the beginning? Meet Jamila, Aang's sister figure and the Seer, the Avatar's partner. With her on Team Avatar from the beginning, things change. Balances are sought and achieved along with ending the war. One small change can have a world of difference. Zutara Taang Sukka OC/OC
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

_Water._

 _Earth._

 _Fire._

 _Air._

 _Each element has a purpose, has power. But one can never be more powerful than the other. That's where the Avatar comes in._

 _The Avatar keeps peace by mastering all four elements and solving problems the opposites, water and fire, earth and air, cannot. But the Avatar is not alone, they always have the Seer by their side._

 _The Seer is the Avatar's guide, the one who sees the future. When the Avatar enters the cycle, they forget their past life. The Seer, however, never forgets and knows who they are the second the Avatar is revealed. The Seer is also in charge of watching the ever changing strands of time, as they are given the gift of Sight, which allows them to look into the future and find what they must do. These visions are the Avatar's guide in keeping peace. But the Seer is not simply a view of the future. They can bend what no one else can: light. Specifically, the Seer bends the light that gives each bender power: starlight for airbenders, moonlight for waterbenders, the light of the Earth's core for earthbenders and sunlight for firebenders. It is every Seer's duty to master these lights as the Avatar masters the elements._

 _However, the Avatar was reincarnated into the Air Nomads 100 years ago, as well as the Seer. But they vanished and the Fire Nation wiped out all the airbenders, starting a war for world domination. The Fire Nation is winning and most people have given up hope, but they shouldn't. The Avatar and the Seer live and I know because I am the Seer. I am Jamila, the Seer, however I haven't been able to do my job for the past 100 years, hence the war._

 _But I know the time comes for Aang and I to wake and end the war. I don't know how this will fully end, but I do have hope. Because I have seen the future for 100 years now, and even if I don't know everything, I know enough to not give up hope just yet. The world needs Aang and me, it needs our hope and light. Now, we just need the waterbender I saw to wake us up._

* * *

 **Hello, and thank you to everyone who's reading this so far, it means a lot. Yes, I am a crazy person since I have too many stories out and not finished but I wanted to write this down so I don't forget it. This is just the prologue and will have the next episode later. To clarify, this story will be OC/OC (one being Jamila and the other being someone you meet later and yes, I will tell you when he shows up), Zutara, Taang and Sukka. If you don't like those pairings then please keep your comments and complaints to yourself. This is just a reimagining of the show with two OCs being there that push those pairings to happen. Until Toph actually comes in and I can find a place for Katara and Zuko to bond, the Kataang moments won't change, much at least. I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think in a review. However, I can't promise I'll update soon so don't count on anything. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2:Waking Up

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the South Pole, home to the Southern Water Tribe. While most of the tribe was back at the village, two siblings, a boy named Sokka and a girl named Katara, were in a boat on the water, fishing. As a fish swam past the boat, Sokka remarked,

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother when she looked down and noticed a fish swimming past. Quietly, the girl took off her glove, took a deep breath and began to move her hand up and down. Suddenly, the water surrounding the fish lifted into the air, the fish still inside.

"Sokka, look!" Katara said excitedly.

"Shh, Katara. You're gonna scare it away." Sokka whispered as he grinned down at the fish, preparing to get it out of the water. "Mmm, I can already smell it cooking."

"But Sokka! I caught one!" Katara explained as she tried to control the water that was moving from side to side. Soon, however, it ended up above Sokka, just as he held his spear up, causing the bubble to pop, the fish to escape and Sokka to get soaked. "Hey!" Katara cried, annoyed as the fish landed back in the water. Sokka turned to his sister, setting his spear on his lap.

"Why is it that every time _you_ play with magic water, _I_ get soaked?" Sokka asked, annoyed.

"Ugh, it's not 'magic'. It's waterbending." Katara explained. "And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Sokka said, "Look, I'm just saying, that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

" _You're_ calling _me_ weird?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I'm not the one making muscles at my reflection every time I see myself in the water." As she spoke, Sokka started doing exactly that causing his sister to smirk. Sokka frowned and turned back to say something when their boat hit a piece of ice. Whirling around, the brother began paddling as fast as he could, trying to avoid the ice. As some ice hit the side of the boat, Katara cried, "Watch out! Go left, go left!" Sokka paddled but the icebergs had become bigger and three big ones pinned the boat from all sides, crushing it. The siblings were thrown off as the boat was crushed, leaving them stranded on the iceberg. "You call that left?" Katara snapped, bitterly.

"You don't like my steering? Then maybe you should've _waterbended_ us out of the ice." Sokka mocked.

"So it's my fault?" Katara asked, standing up.

"I _knew_ I should've left you home." Sokka stated, "Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained-I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara cried in anger. As she yelled, she threw her hands around, causing the water to follow her movements. Just then, the water she unconsciously moved cracked an iceberg behind her, however she didn't notice as she continued to yell at her brother, who did notice and began to stare in fear. "Ever since Mom died, _I've_ been doing everything around camp while _you've_ been off playing soldier!"

"Uh…Katara…?" Sokka said, trying to show the waterbender what she was doing.

"I even wash all the clothes!" Katara continued, "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka cried, terror starting to grip him.

"No! That's it, I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" As Katara threw her hands down one last time, a giant wave rose and cracked the rest of the iceberg. _What the-?_ Katara thought as she finally noticed her brother's terror stricken face and turned around only to gasp as the iceberg broke, causing waves to rise and push the siblings' iceberg back.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka commented as the water calmed.

"You mean, I did that?" Katara asked in shock, her eyes wide.

"Yep, congratulations." Sokka smirked when the water below them began to glow a bright blue. The two stood and backed away as a huge iceberg broke the surface and steadied itself. The siblings stared at the iceberg, able to make out two shapes when the human shaped one with glowing arrows opened its equally glowing eyes, causing the siblings to gasp in shock.

"He's alive!" Katara cried, "We have to help!" As she spoke, the waterbender grabbed her brother's club off his back and ran forward.

"Katara!" Sokka cried as he followed his sister, grabbing his spear as he did. "Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Katara, however, ignored her brother and began to hit the iceberg with the club once she reached it. She hit it once, twice and on the third time, she was blown back as snow shot out, the iceberg broke and a pure white light was shot sky high.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away and on a boat, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation stared at the light with wide eyes.

 _Could it be…the Avatar? It can only be him._ The prince thought before sighing, "Finally." Turning around, he asked, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Zuko's uncle, Iroh, guessed as his nephew walked towards him.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said. Iroh only sighed as Zuko explained, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Iroh counter argued, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit. Why don't you have a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yelled at his tea obsessed uncle, though he just proved the man right, that was beside the point. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Iroh only sat in silence as the wind blew.

* * *

As the snow cleared, Sokka and Katara looked up and watched as the boy with the glowing arrow tattoos stepped out.

"Stop!" Sokka cried, pointing his spear at the unknown boy. The glowing suddenly stopped and the boy fell to the ground. Gasping, Katara ran forward and caught him as he groaned. Sokka, however, only poked the boy in the head with his spear.

"Stop it!" Katara cried, annoyed with her brother as she pushed the spear away. _Idiot._ Turning back to the boy, Katara turned him in her arms as he slowly opened his eyes, gasping as he saw her while the girl herself widened her eyes in awe.

"I need to ask you something." The boy said, his voice slightly raspy.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Please, come closer." The boy said.

"What is it?" Katara asked as she leaned in closer. Just then, the boy's eyes opened wide as he asked,

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

… _What?_ Katara thought as she backed up. "Uh, sure, I guess." The boy suddenly floated to his feet, causing Sokka to freak out and point his spear at the boy.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"You tell us!" Sokka demanded. "How'd you get in the ice?! And why aren't you frozen?" As he spoke, Sokka poked the boy in the stomach with his spear.

"I'm not sure." The boy answered, looking around in confusion. Just then, a growling could be heard. The boy's eyes widened before he climbed back into what used to be the iceberg and jumped onto the head of his six legged bison, who also had an arrow. "Appa! Are you alright?" He asked.

"He's fine, I could use some help though." A girl's voice grunted from under the bison. Surprisingly, the girl's voice was calm unlike most people who would've been freaking out under a bison of that size.

"Mila!" The boy cried before he jumped down and found the girl. Her hair was silver and flowed down her back to her waist in waves while her eyes were white. She wore a three quarter length sleeve pale yellow dress with matching pants underneath, dark brown boots and an orange cloak that had sleeves loosely hanging and the hood down. Around her right wrist was a dark blue circle with the Water Tribe symbol in a small circle on the top of her wrist. Just a little above it was an orange version with the Fire Nation symbol. Around her left wrist was a yellow version with the Air Nomad symbol. Above that one was a green version with the Earth Kingdom symbol. Her features, however, bared a resemblance to the boy's, though she looked to be about 15 while the boy looked only 12. The boy grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her out from under the bison with a groan.

"Thanks Aang." The girl smiled slightly at the boy as she shook out her hair.

"No problem." The boy, Aang, grinned. "Now we've gotta wake up Appa." Turning to the bison, Aang said, "Wake up, buddy!" He pulled Appa's eyelid open but it only fell shut again. "Mila, help me!" Aang said as he moved to pull open the bison's mouth. Shaking her head slightly, the girl walked over and both began to pull at the bison's mouth. Just then, the Water Tribe siblings walked over and gasped as Appa licked the two. "Hey, you're okay!" Aang cried happily.

"Good to see you too, Appa." The girl smiled as she jumped onto the bison's head and began to pet him while Aang returned to the ground and petted the bison's mouth.

" _What_ is that thing?" Sokka asked as he and Katara approached the two. "And who is _she_?"

"This is Jamila, my older sister, and Appa, our flying bison." Aang introduced. Jamila's eyes went to the Water Tribe siblings and widened before she blinked several times and her face became calm again.

" _Right_ , and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said sarcastically. Katara shot her brother a look when Appa began huffing.

"Uh oh." Jamila stated.

"Look out!" Aang cried as he ducked a second before Appa sneezed. Sokka, however, wasn't lucky as Appa's snot ended up covering him. Crying out in disgust, the Water Tribe boy tried to wipe the snot off of his clothes and skin and onto the snow. "Don't worry, it'll wash out." Aang stated.

"Eventually." Jamila shrugged as Sokka pulled some of the snot off his face as both he and Katara looked at it in disgust.

"So, do you guys live around here?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka instructed as he pointed his spear at Aang. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Really?" Jamila asked, propping her chin up on her right hand as she raised an eyebrow at Sokka. Her voice, however, was flat. "Do we look like we're Fire Nation?"

"You have the Fire Nation symbol tattooed on your wrist! They could be spies!" Sokka accused.

"Oh yeah, I'm _sure_ they're spies for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that _evil_ look in their eyes." Katara said sarcastically. Aang blinked before he flashed Sokka a cheeky smile while Jamila simply shook her head, bringing up her other arm.

"I have all _four nations_ tattooed on my wrists, thank you." She stated, sending Sokka a look.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." Katara introduced as the boy raised his hand in greeting. "You never told us your name."

"I'm-" Aang tried to introduce himself but he suddenly started gasping only to sneeze…and shoot up into the sky. Katara and Sokka stared up at the boy in amazement.

"He's my brother, Aang." Jamila supplied and a second later, Aang came down, slid on the ice and landed back where he was.

"I'm Aang." He grinned.

"I just said that." Jamila informed him.

"Aw, why'd you have to steal my introduction, Mila?" Aang whined.

"Because you were blown sky high like you always end up doing." Jamila stated with a small smile.

"Hey." Aang said as he sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"You just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air!" Sokka pointed out in shock.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said.

"You're an airbender!" Katara gasped.

"Sure am." Aang nodded.

"Are you one too?" Katara asked, looking at Jamila.

"Nah, I'm-" The silver haired girl started to say.

"She's a non-bender!" Aang interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Right, Mila?"

"…Right." She stated in agreement.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders. I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness." Sokka said, "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jamila asked as she looked around. Nothing but ice and water from what she could see. Sokka didn't answer, obviously having no idea.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa, Mila and I can give you a lift." Aang offered, "Right Mila?"

"Sure, why not?" Jamila agreed with a small smile. With that, Aang jumped into the air and floated and jumped up to sit beside his sister on Appa's head, near the reins.

"We'd love a ride. Thanks!" Katara grinned as she made her way to Appa's side with Aang coming to help her in.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster." Sokka protested.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Katara asked. "You know, before you freeze to death?" Sokka opened his mouth to argue when he realized his sister was correct and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Several minutes later, Katara, Sokka and Jamila were in Appa's back saddle, Katara and Sokka at the back and Jamila with her back to Aang, who sat on Appa's head.

"Okay, first time fliers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang grinned before he flicked the reigns. Appa growled before he jumped off the ice and landed in the water with a giant splash. Katara moved forward to kneel beside Jamila, who had turned to see what was wrong. Aang, meanwhile, flicked the reigns again and cried, "Come on, Appa. Yip yip!"

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jamila stated, somehow keeping her voice calm still.

"Appa's just tired. A little bit of rest and he'll be soaring through the skies. You'll see." Aang assured as his sister slid down to sit beside him. Katara smiled and began to look around when she saw Aang's smiling face.

"Why're you smiling at me like that?" She asked, weirded out slightly. Jamila turned to her brother and mentally groaned.

 _Oh no._

"O-oh, I was smiling?" Aang asked.

"Ugh." Sokka groaned as they continued to swim. Jamila looked at Aang and her eyes said all she needed to say.

 _We are talking later._

* * *

Later that night, Iroh walked out to the ship's deck to see Zuko still up, staring at the horizon.

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh yawned. "A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture." Zuko argued, "Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding is over."

* * *

As they continued to swim, Katara crawled forward and leaned on the saddle to look at Aang and Jamila. Aang was leaning against Appa's head while Jamila sat so she was facing her brother.

"Hey." Katara said.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?" Aang asked as he and Jamila looked at her.

"I guess was just wondering, you're being an airbender and all, if you knew what happened to the Avatar." Katara said. Jamila stiffened as she turned to Aang, who looked down as he answered.

"Uh, no, I didn't know him." He said, "I mean, I knew people who knew him but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay, just curious. Good night." Katara said.

"Sleep tight." Aang said before he turned away from her.

"Aang." The boy turned to meet his sister's gaze as she spoke. "Why did you lie?"

"…I don't want to be the Avatar, Mila." Aang whispered as he looked at her sadly.

"I know you don't want to, but there's a really high chance you may have to." Jamila said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked as he faced his sister. Jamila looked down at her hands and began to play with them.

"I…I had my first vision right before we got caught in that iceberg. The entire time, I was stuck in the Seer State." She whispered softly.

"What? Well, what happens?" Aang asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that you need to be prepared." Jamila answered, her eyes pleading with him.

"Okay." Aang nodded before he lied down. Neither spoke again and both fell asleep.

* * *

Aang's eyes opened and he screamed as the storm grew worse.

"Aang! Hold on!" Jamila cried when Appa was suddenly thrown into the water. Suddenly, the girl's hair glowed silver and her eyes glowed white as she floated under Appa. Aang, however, was unconscious and both his eyes and his arrows began to glow blue. His fists slammed together and the water surrounding him, Appa and Jamila froze with them inside.

* * *

"Aang! Aang, wake up!" Aang gasped as he woke up only to see Katara kneeling beside him in a tent. "It's okay, we're in the village now. Come on, everyone's waiting to meet you." She smiled as Aang put his shirt back on.

 _It was a dream…only a dream._ He assured himself as he was dragged out into the snow and Jamila was by his side in an instant, taking his hand in hers in order to comfort him, just like she always did after he had a nightmare, how she knew, though, was something Aang never figured out. Katara, however, still continued to drag him.

"Aang, Jamila, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Jamila." Katara introduced. The Air Nomad siblings bowed respectfully however, the women pulled the children closer to them, as that's all the village was; several women and children.

"Uh, why are they looking at us like that?" Aang asked, "Did Appa sneeze on us?"

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years." An older woman stated. "We thought they were all extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?" Aang repeated as Jamila looked down, her eyes closing and her hair falling into her eyes.

"Aang, Jamila, this is my grandmother." Katara introduced.

"Call me Gran-Gran." The woman, Gran-Gran, stated.

"A pleasure to meet you." Jamila said as she looked up, relieved the subject was no longer on the Air Nomads.

"What is this, a weapon?" Sokka asked as he came up and grabbed Aang glider out of his hands. "You can't stab anything with this."

"That's because it's not for stabbing." Jamila stated as she crossed her arms.

"It's for airbending." Aang explained as he bended his glider back into his hands. He opened it and Sokka cried out.

"Magic trick, do it again!" A little girl smiled.

"Not magic, airbending." Aang clarified. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka argued.

"Check again!" Aang grinned as he got into position and jumped into the air, flying. Jamila smiled softly up at her little brother as she watched him fly.

 _I wish I could join him but that's impossible right now._ She thought as Aang crashed into a snow tower. Once he pulled his head out, the tower fell.

"My watch tower!" Sokka cried. Katara and Jamila ignored him, however, as they ran over to Aang.

"That was amazing!" Katara grinned as she helped Aang up.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Jamila asked.

"I'm fine, Mila." Aang smiled but just then, snow fell on Sokka.

"Great, you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender; together, you can just waste time all day long." Sokka commented as he got out of the snow.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang grinned.

"Well, sort of. Not yet." Katara corrected.

"Alright, no more playing." Gran-Gran cut in. "Come on, Katara. You have chores." As they walked away, Katara grinned,

"I told you he's the real thing, Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me!"

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." Gran-Gran advised.

"But he's special, I can tell." Katara protested. "I can sense he's filled with much wisdom." Just then, she looked at Aang, who had his tongue stuck to his glider while Jamila stared at him with a small amused smile on her lips as she shook her head at him.

* * *

Out at sea, Iroh stared at his nephew and two of the soldiers they had with them.

"Again." The retired general stated. Zuko bended fire at the two soldiers as he jumped out of the way to avoid their counter fire. Once they finished, Iroh stood up. "No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in your body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." As he explained this, Iroh demonstrated by punching fire towards his nephew, though it didn't touch him. "Get it right this time." Iroh stated.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set." Zuko ordered. "I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh instructed. Zuko growled before he turned around and kicked a blast of fire at one of the soldiers, strong enough to knock him over.

"The Sages tell us that the Avatar is the last aibender. He must be over a hundred years old by now, he's had a century to master the elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him! You _will_ teach me the advanced set!" Zuko cried angrily.

"Very well." Iroh agreed. "But first, I must finish my roast duck." Zuko backed up in disgust as his uncle shoved the roast duck into his mouth happily.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka was pacing back and forth, holding his club and giving instructions.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender." He instructed, "In the Water Tribe, we fight until the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" The 'men' Sokka was talking to, however, were only little boys, since Sokka himself was the oldest kid in the tribe until the men returned.

"I've gotta pee!" One of the little boys said as he raised his hand.

"Listen, until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe!" Sokka explained, "And that means: no potty breaks!"

"But I've really gotta go!" The boy cried. Sokka sighed.

"Okay, who else has to go?" When all the boys raised their hands, Sokka smacked his forehead as they walked away. Just then, Katara walked up to her brother.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." She said. Just then, Aang climbed out of the snow.

"Wow, everything freezes in there!" He cried. The little boys laughed.

"Ugh, Katara get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!" Sokka cried. Just then, the warrior heard the laughing of the children and turned to see that they were using Appa and his spear to slid into the snow, while Aang and Jamila sat on Appa, smiling. "Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka cried as he ran towards them. "What's wrong with you two? We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war?" Aang asked as he jumped down. Jamila, however, only continued to sit on Appa, looking down at her entwined hands almost guiltily. "What're you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked. Aang was about to answer when his eyes caught something else.

"PENGUIN!" The penguin then started to walk away and, with a wide grin, the airbender took off after him, obviously using his airbending to run as fast as possible.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka repeated as he and Katara stared after him.

"No, he isn't." Jamila stated, causing the siblings to look at her.

"But how can he not know about the war when _you_ obviously know?" Sokka demanded.

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that Aang doesn't know about the war." The silver haired girl answered before she stood up and walked so she was sitting on Appa's head, her back to the Water Tribe siblings.

"I'm going after Aang." Katara stated before she walked off.

* * *

Katara reached the penguins in no time but couldn't see the airbender.

"Aang?" She called. Aang's laughter as he chased the penguins drew Katara's attention and she smiled as she watched him.

"Hey, come on, little guy! Wanna go sledding?" He asked as he chased them. Of course, as soon as he finished speaking, he fell into the snow. As he stood up, Katara reached him and he explained, "I have a way with animals." The 12 year old then proceeded to imitate a penguin, causing Katara to laugh.

"Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending." She offered. Aang, who was currently being dragged by a penguin in the snow because he was holding its tail, let a penguin go and smiled,

"You've got a deal! Just one little problem: I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

"No, you're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole." Katara said as she looked down.

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water." Aang said, "What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who can teach you."

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time." Katara explained, "It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier'. It's on the other side of the world!"

"But you forget, I have a flying bison!" Aang smiled, "Appa, Mila and I can personally fly you to the North Pole! Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

"Um, that's…I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara admitted.

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked and Katara began to wonder if he had a smile on his face almost all the time. It was certainly seeming like it.

"Okay, listen closely, my young pupil." Katara smiled, "Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." As she finished speaking, the waterbender threw a fish at the airbender and instantly, all the penguins gathered around the grinning boy.

* * *

Back at the village, Sokka looked over and noticed Jamila was sitting on Appa, staring directly at the sun.

"What're you doing?" He asked dryly as he walked over to the silver haired girl.

"It's been so long since I've seen the sun…I just want to look at it." Jamila stated, not looking away from the sun.

"You know it's exactly the same as it always is, right?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Sokka, I've been in that iceberg for a hundred years. I _think_ I'm allowed to stare at the sun for as long as I want." She answered, her voice still surprisingly calm.

"Doesn't that bother your eyes though?" The warrior asked.

"Oh, um…yeah, uh, it does." Jamila mumbled as she made a point to look away, playing with her oddly colored hair as she did so.

"Whatever…weirdo." Sokka muttered as he turned and left the girl to herself. Shaking her head, Jamila sighed as she slowly returned to watching the sun, not blinking once as she did so, her hand unconsciously petting Appa as she did so. Suddenly, however, her hair faintly glowed silver before she fell into Appa's saddle, hidden from the world as soon as her eyes began to glow white and her hair glowed a brighter silver.

* * *

Aang and Katara whooped in joy as they rode the penguins. As they went over jumps and laughed, Katara cried,

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"You still _are_ a kid!" Aang argued as they continued sledding. The two sled through a cave and once they were out, they stepped off and let the penguins leave before they approached a Fire Navy ship stuck in the ice. "Whoa…" Aang gasped. "What is _that_?"

"A Fire Navy ship." Katara answered, "And a very bad memory for my people." After staring for a little, the airbender walked towards the ship. "Aang stop. We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang said and Katara looked down before she followed him into the ship, still nervous. The two walked in silence as they looked around.

* * *

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl." Katara explained as they reached a room full of weapons. "It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Okay, back up. Mila and I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. We haven't seen any war." Aang said.

"Aang, how long were you and Jamila in that iceberg?" Katara asked, growing concerned.

"I don't know…a few days maybe?" Aang guessed.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara said.

"What? That's impossible. Do I look like a 112 year old man to you? And does Mila look like a 115 year old woman?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Think about it. The war is a century old, you don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation." Katara explained. As she spoke, however, Aang's face went from neutral to worry to all around panic. Slowly, the airbender backed up and sat down.

"A hundred years…I can't believe it." He said. _This is all my fault, everything going on is my fault!_

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe, somehow, there's a bright side to all of this." Katara said as she knelt beside the boy.

"I did get to meet you." Aang smiled up at the waterbender, who returned the smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said as she helped the boy up and they began walking again.

They continued walking for a while when Katara said,

"Aang, let's head back. This place is creepy."

"Huh?" Aang said as he stepped in some snow. He pulled up his foot to reveal a string and suddenly, a caged door fell over the doorway. The benders ran towards it and grabbed the bars. "What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked. Suddenly, the ship began to do something as the young benders watched in fear. The ship shot a flare up sky high. "Uh oh." The airbender whispered.

* * *

Miles away, Jamila groaned as her hair and eyes stopped glowing and she slowly sat up, weak. It was then she saw the flare and her eyes widened. "Aang…"

* * *

Aang looked around for an escape, the only one being a hole in the ceiling.

"Hold on tight!" He cried before he picked Katara up bridal style and used his airbending to jump out of the ship and down to the ground before they ran back to the village.

* * *

On his ship, Zuko was watching the whole scene unfold through his telescope, having seen the flare go off.

"The last airbender…" He said, "Quite agile for his old age." He turned to his troops then and ordered, "Wake my uncle! Tell him I've found the Avatar." Returning to looking through the telescope, Zuko followed the direction the Avatar was running in and found the Southern Water Tribe village. "As well as his hiding place." _Finally, it's time. I can go home._

* * *

 **There's the chapter! Man, was it long, I hope it makes up for the short prologue! And this is how I will be writing each episode so the changes I make will be obvious once they start happening. For now, though, there won't be a lot of changes, sorry. Anyways, thanks to Guest (Yep, I'm actually going to write a sequel to this story once its finished in the Korra universe to show what changes because of this story and the new OCs in that story. You'll learn more about Korra's Seer when I reach this story's end.), Guest (I'm glad!), ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 (I'm glad you like the story and I'm excited you want to do a cover art for it!), Guest (The pairings mean that the presence of Jamila and my other OC causes things to change from the original universe the show was in, which is part of the reason I listed them.), Gry18 (I'm glad you like it so far! I can't wait to hear your ideas, they're always great!), guy (Your review was one of my favorites because it gave me a lot to think about. Okay, I'm glad you find the concept interesting and I'm hoping I can meet your expectations of making this story different from others. And I'm working on explaining a lot of the lightbending and what it means with the Seer having it, I'm sure you'll like it though if you have any ideas I will gladly use them, since at times I don't have a clue what to do, any idea helps. And you mentioning that there has to be clear rules gave me a lot of great ideas for boundaries for Jamila, which I have to thank you for. I'm gonna be very careful though not to make the fact that Jamila is a Seer to make a mess of the story, which is why I'm vague about it in this chapter. And I can understand why you don't like that I'm revealing the pairings right away but I know if I didn't reveal them, I could get a lot of mean reviews telling me I ruined the show when the pairings became obvious and I didn't want that so I thought I'd prevent the meanness ahead of time. And I don't care if you're review is long, it gave me a lot to think about!), Kpopcrazy1997, matthewcortes93, relena soulheart, tatiana1989, rlapham, CommanderofInsanity, Daydreamer's Light, grapejuice101 and ChaosDancer12 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 66 readers! I'm glad you guys like the story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Review to let me know what you think! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Capture and Escape 1: Zuko

Jamila stood beside Appa as the flare continued to fall and Aang and Katara walked towards the village, where Sokka, the women and the children were waiting.

"Aang…what did you do?" Jamila whispered softly, her hands through the sleeves of her cloak and resting on Appa. The children cried out as the two walked closer.

"Yay! Aang's back!" They cried excitedly. They were so innocent, so unaware of what was going on, that Jamila smiled a small, bitter smile. Aang smiled at the children who surrounded him as Sokka stepped forward, glaring at the airbender.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You and your sister're leading them straight to us, aren't you?!" Sokka cried angrily.

"Aang didn't _do_ anything! It was an accident! Besides, Jamila was here the whole time!" Katara explained.

" _She_ was the distraction, keeping us busy so _he_ could signal the navy!" Sokka argued.

"Neither Aang nor I did such a thing. It was an accident." Jamila stated, her calm voice becoming as cold as the ice surrounding them, yet her expression gave away nothing to what she was feeling.

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap and, well, we booby-ed right into it." Aang explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could _all_ be in danger!" Gran-Gran said.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang said sadly. Jamila walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his arm.

"I didn't go with them to keep an eye on them. It's my fault as well." Jamila added, bowing her head.

"Ah hah! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigners are banished from our village." Sokka ordered, his voice angry yet triumphant.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara stated, her fists clenched tightly. Jamila reached a hand out in an effort to keep the waterbender calm, since last time she got angry, she caused an iceberg to explode. While it allowed her and Aang to come out, Jamila didn't think it'd be a good idea to do it so close to the village.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad! I'm protecting you from threats like them." Sokka pointed.

" _Aang and Jamila_ are not our enemies!" Katara cried, "Don't you see? Aang and Jamila have brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

" _Fun_?! We can't fight firebenders with _fun_!" Sokka cried.

"You should try it sometime." Aang smiled.

"You never know how something will work out until you try it." Jamila added, the ice gone from her voice.

"Get out of our village. _Now!_ " Sokka ordered.

"Grandmother, _please_! Don't let Sokka do this!" Katara begged as she stepped forward in front of the Air Nomad siblings.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I'd think it best if the airbender and his sister leave." Gran-Gran stated.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" Katara cried before she turned back to the foreigners and grabbing each of their arms as she said, "Come on Aang, Jamila, let's go!"

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" Sokka cried.

"To find a waterbender! Aang and Jamila are taking me to the North Pole!" Katara answered angrily.

"We are?" Jamila asked as she looked at her little brother, who looked confused until he grinned,

"Great!"

"Aang." Jamila hissed, not pleased with him, causing his bright expression to fall slightly.

"Katara!" Sokka cried, his voice causing Katara to stop. As he continued to speak, she released the siblings. "Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?" Katara's face fell.

 _I…I don't want to make that choice._ Katara thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the siblings stepped forward.

"Katara, we don't want to come between you and your family." Aang stated.

"It's better for everyone if we leave now." Jamila whispered as she placed a hand on the waterbender's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. "I'm sorry." With that, the Air Nomads walked towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole?" Katara asked, "This is goodbye?"

 _That's what you think._ Jamila thought as she stepped back to hug the dark skinned girl goodbye. "We'll come back soon, don't worry. Besides, as long as you remember us, we'll be here. Okay?" She offered the girl a small smile as she pulled away, receiving one in return. The silver haired girl began to climb up the six legged bison as the tattooed boy faced the blue eyed girl.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." He said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked, her eyes darting up to Jamila, who was already in Appa's saddle, as she asked the question.

"Guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Aang smiled as he placed a hand on his bison.

"Aang, you do know how long it's been since we've been home, right?" Jamila asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years!" Aang said as he understood what the 15 year old meant. "Not looking forward to _that_." The boy then jumped onto his bison using airbending. "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Stay strong." Jamila called with a small smile.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka mocked.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip yip!" Aang cried. Appa, however, only growled and rose to stand.

"Appa!" Jamila groaned quietly.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sokka said sarcastically. Just then, a little girl ran forward to stand beside Katara, crying.

"Aang, Jamila, don't go! I'll miss you!" The girl begged.

"We'll miss you too." The siblings said in unison before they both looked at Katara, though Jamila looked back at her brother soon after and mentally groaned as she saw him staring.

"Come on, boy." Aang said as the bison walked away, taking the airbender and mysteriously silver haired girl with him.

The little girl sighed and turned to walk away as Gran-Gran walked towards her granddaughter.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you-" She started.

"You happy now?" Katara cried as she faced her grandmother. She pointed back where the air siblings had disappeared to and cried, "There goes my _one_ chance at becoming a waterbender!" The 14 year old marched away angrily as her grandmother looked down sadly while the wind blew.

* * *

Sokka stood outside the village as the little boys ran in, crying,

"Alright, ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores at any moment now!" One little boy, however, stopped and began to dance slightly.

"But I gotta-" He started.

"And _no_ potty breaks!" Sokka cried, annoyed, as he pointed into the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles from the village in an eight shaped glacier, Appa laid on his back with Jamila on his stomach, laying down with her eyes glowing white and her hair glowing silver, while Aang sat at the top. Appa grunted, though he thankfully didn't move leaving Jamila on his stomach.

"Yeah, I liked her too." Aang sighed, unaware of his sister's condition as he looked only to catch sight of a Fire Navy ship in the corner of his eye and gasped as he turned to it. Following its path, he cried, "The village!" Grabbing his glider, the tattooed boy slid down the glacier and turned to his sister and bison. "Appa, Mila, wait here!" He said before he ran off.

* * *

Back at the village, Sokka put on his warrior's armor and painted the warrior paint on his face. Putting his boomerang into its pack on his back, the warrior headed out of his tent with only one thought on his mind.

 _I'll make you proud, Dad._

* * *

On Prince Zuko's ship, servants put the young prince's armor on him, including a helmet. As they did so, Zuko mentally went over every technique he had learned, knowing this was his big moment to prove himself and to _go home_. One thought, however, stood out amongst the rest.

 _I'll make you proud, Father._

* * *

The entire Southern Water Tribe was silent as they waited. Sokka stood on the wall alone, his eyes scanning the frozen water for any sign of the Fire Nation. It was obvious when the wall began to shake and break, including Sokka's newly rebuilt watch tower…which was now a new snow pile…again.

"Oh man!" Said warrior whined. Everyone in the village began to run around in fear. Katara, however, stopped to look around when she heard the ice breaking. Turning, the waterbender could only watch as the Fire Navy ship finally emerged from the fog, much closer than anyone anticipated. Including Sokka, who it was almost on top of. "Oh man…" He whispered in shock. Everyone continued to back away, going into their tents to hide as Sokka stood there, petrified. A little boy cried out in fear and Katara turned, seeing the crack the ship caused heading towards the boy. Running, the 14 year old girl managed to scoop the boy up and got him out of harm's way just before the crack reached them. Once she set the boy down, Katara turned back to face her brother, who was slowly becoming closer to being crushed.

"Sokka! Get out of the way!" She shrieked in fear. Sokka held his club back in an attack position when the ship crashed into the wall, causing the snow to fall, pushing Sokka out of harm's way. The ship let out a puff of steam as the tribe stepped out, staring at the ship in awe. In unison, Katara and Sokka gasped as the bow of the ship fell forward into a walkway, forcing Sokka to jump backwards and, eventually, fall onto his butt.

Once the steam cleared, Zuko stepped out onto the walkway and led his soldiers down towards the village, where Sokka kneeled, glaring at the scarred prince. Sokka charged at Zuko with a war cry, though the prince easily kicked the club in one direction and Sokka in the other, where the warrior ended up with a face full of snow. The women gasped as they clung to their children, Katara included, as Zuko walked from one side to the other, ending up near Katara and Gran-Gran. Briefly, the firebender and the waterbender's eyes met and in that moment, something neither of them understood shot between them before Zuko's eyes moved on.

"Where are you hiding him?" The prince asked. The women and children fell silent as the scarred boy examined them before he suddenly reached forward and grabbed Gran-Gran by the hood of her parka and held her out as an example. "He'd be about this old, master of _all_ elements!" He cried, his anger growing and patience shrinking rapidly. The tribe remained silent, none of them understanding. Finally, Zuko threw Gran-Gran back to Katara and bended fire at the women and children, causing them to duck and cry out in fear. "I know you're hiding him!"

Suddenly, Sokka ran forward with a war cry and picked up his club, ready to hit the prince but Zuko ducked a second before he could, causing the warrior to fall again. Though he managed to roll out of the way before the fire bended at him could get him, Sokka threw his boomerang and missed the prince. Zuko looked at the warrior, who knelt before him with a steady glare.

"Show no fear!" A little boy cried as he threw Sokka a spear. The warrior charged the prince, though Zuko broke the spear, took it from Sokka, jabbed him in the head three times with it and made him fall before he broke the spear again. Sokka rubbed his head while Zuko glared at him…for a second because right after that, the boomerang Sokka had thrown came back, nailing Zuko in the head and causing his ears to ring thanks to the dumb helmet he wore.

 _Serves him right!_ Sokka thought a second before fire appeared in the prince's hands, resembling daggers as he tried to control his anger and failed miserably.

Just then, none other than Aang came penguin sledding towards the village, assisted by his airbending. As he came closer, the airbender knocked Zuko off his feet, causing him to land with his butt in the air and his helmet to land on his butt while his soldiers stared. The children cheered, even when Aang sled past them and covered them in snow. Aang continued sledding until he was in front of the Water Tribe siblings because the penguin had thrown him off and walked away. Turning to his friends, the 12 year old boy smiled,

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka."

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka waved, moody.

"Where's Jamila?" Katara asked.

"She's okay, don't worry." Aang assured before he turned towards Zuko, who was already standing and taking a bending stance, and stood up, taking his own stance. Slowly, the soldiers the prince brought with him surrounded the boy from all sides, blocking any escape. Taking a deep breath, Aang airbended snow towards each set of soldiers. Steam came off of Zuko as he glared at the boy. "Looking for me?" Aang asked, completely serious.

" _You're_ the airbender?" Zuko asked, " _You're_ the Avatar?" He sounded extremely bewildered.

"Aang?" Katara whispered as Aang took a bending stance.

"No way." Sokka whispered. It was safe to say every single person in the tribe was shocked. The strange boy who Katara and Sokka had found was the _Avatar_ that had been missing for _100 years_. Zuko and Aang began to circle each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating." The prince started before his tone turned angry as he finished, "You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang stated, lessening his stance and tilting his head slightly. Zuko suddenly bended fire at the Avatar, causing him to cry out and spin his staff to defuse the flames, though they began to get too close to the bystanders for Aang's comfort. Hearing the screams of fear, Aang defused the fire and held his staff out towards the prince to make his point clear. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" The entire village was silent as everyone watched Zuko, seeing what he would do. Finally, the scarred prince lessened his stance and nodded. Two soldiers surrounded Aang, one taking his staff as they did so, and began to lead him to the ship. Katara ran forward suddenly.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" She protested.

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay." Aang lied calmly, reminding the village of his older sister. The soldiers continued to push him forward until he was on the walkway, causing him to cry out in surprise. Katara reached forward in worry and fear before her face fell sadly. "Take care of Appa and Mila for me until I get back."

"Head a course for the Fire Nation." Zuko ordered before he added in a softer tone, "I'm going home."

The village stared up at the Avatar as the walkway rose. Tears formed in Katara's eyes while Aang made a point of smiling until the walkway hid him, then his smile fell into a frown because he truly _was_ scared in that moment. None of them knew what was coming.

* * *

Miles away, Jamila groaned as her eyes slowly opened and she shook her head, trying to relieve her headache.

"Aang?" She whispered, however, her brother didn't answer. Looking up, the silver haired girl was met with an empty glacier, excluding her and the bison she was resting on. Eyes widening, Jamila sat up straight and turned only to see the Fire Navy ship sailing away from the Southern Water Tribe and in the direction of… "The Fire Nation…they're taking Aang to the Fire Nation…" She whispered and her eyes showed her fear while her voice was calm. Jumping off the bison, the silver haired girl pulled on Appa until he grunted and got up. "Come on, we gotta go or we'll be too late!" The girl said as the bison stood and she climbed onto his head to grab his reigns. "Hurry Appa. To the village!" With that, both bison and girl walked off.

* * *

Zuko, Aang and the ship were long gone as the women and children collected wood, inspected the remains of their wall and re-pitched the tents while Katara stood at the edge of the ice where Zuko's ship had been, staring into the distance as if she could find Aang that way.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka." Katara stated as her older brother walked behind her. "Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him!"

"Katara, I-" Sokka started.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side?!" Katara cried as her brother crossed his arms behind her. "If we don't help him, no one will! I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and-"

"Katara!" Sokka cut in, "Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" As he spoke, the warrior gestured to the boat in the water beside him. Grinning, Katara ran towards her brother.

"Sokka!" She cried in joy as she hugged him. Once the two pulled away, Sokka smiled at his sister.

"Get in." He said, pointing at the boat. "We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my-" Katara denied, with no blush or stutter or anything. She was just stating the truth.

"Whatever!" Sokka shrugged.

"What do you two think you are doing?" A voice asked and the Water Tribe siblings turned to see none other than Gran-Gran behind them. The two tried to act innocent when their grandmother surprised them. "You'll need these." She smiled warmly, holding out the siblings' sleeping bags. "You have a long journey ahead of you." Katara and Sokka looked at each other in shock as Gran-Gran stepped closer to them and handed them their sleeping bags. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." As she finished speaking, Gran-Gran hugged Katara tightly before turning to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister."

"Yeah, okay, Gran." Sokka agreed as he hugged his grandmother. Pulling away, Gran-Gran faced the Water Tribe siblings.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him and Jamila for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with theirs." The grandmother stated. The siblings shared a look before turning to their boat.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Katara stated. Just then, the family heard a very familiar voice call,

"You two ready?" Katara, Sokka and Gran-Gran looked up to see none other than Jamila and Appa, with the silver haired girl holding the bison's reigns, walk up.

"Appa! Jamila!" Katara cried as she ran over.

"You just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Less talking, more walking, Sokka. We've got to go rescue my brother." Jamila stated as Katara climbed into the saddle with Sokka following.

"Wait, Jamila, how did you know Aang was captured?" Sokka asked as he began to climb the bison.

"And, why weren't you with Aang?" Katara added as her brother got into the saddle.

"Hmph." Jamila smiled as she looked at the Water Tribe siblings, her white eyes sparkling and her smile seeming just the littlest bit bigger. "Wouldn't you like to know? Fortunately, you'll find out very soon. Yip yip, Appa!" And with that, the bison walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, the Fire Navy ship cut through the icy waters swiftly as the passengers stood on deck.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko noted as he examined the staff. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." As Aang was led away, Zuko gave his uncle the staff. Iroh, however, passed the staff onto a soldier.

"Hey, do you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The retired general asked before he walked away.

Aang was so busy keeping his eyes on his staff, he wasn't paying attention and consequently pushed, causing him to cry out. He was soon pushed down stairs while his staff went down a hallway. As he walked, Aang began to make the silence into a conversation. Well, it was more a threat than a conversation but _still_.

"So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back." He said.

"Silence." The forward facing soldier ordered. Once they stopped, Aang took a deep breath of air before he let it out, pushing the front soldier into the door and himself and the back soldier into the stairs. The Avatar then proceeded to jump up and airbend the door in front of him open before he ran down it.

"The Avatar has escaped!" A soldier cried while said Avatar ran down the hall. The soldier he yelled at ran off then to stop the boy's escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Appa was swimming through the water instead of flying, Jamila at the reigns and Katara and Sokka in the saddle.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka stated sarcastically as Katara climbed forward.

"Please Appa, we need your help. _Aang_ needs your help." She pleaded.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka continued.

"You know, saying words that are synonyms of fly don't help." Jamila stated calmly.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa, and so does Jamila! Come on, don't you want to save Aang?" Katara asked. Appa grunted.

"What was it that kid said? Yee haw?" Sokka asked.

"No." Jamila stated.

"Hup-hup?"

"No."

"Wah-hoo?"

"No."

"Uh, yip yip?" Just then, Appa began to grunt more before Jamila flicked the reigns with a smile on and the bison flapped his tail.

"You got it!" She grinned, resembling her brother in that moment, as Appa began to fly.

"You did it, Sokka!" Katara grinned as she hugged the silver haired girl in front of her.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's-" Sokka yelled when he looked back to see the two girls smirking at him. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." He changed his tune quickly then, causing Jamila to laugh joyously.

"Ah, I missed flying." She sighed and her peaceful smile stayed for a full minute before her face became calm again and she flicked the reigns. "Now, let's go save Aang!"

* * *

Aang, meanwhile, ran down the hallway, panting, only to be faced with soldiers holding swords and cried out in fear.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" The Avatar asked. When the soldiers took fighting stances, the boy simply used his airbending to run along the wall, on the ceiling and under the soldiers. "Thank anyway!" He called back as he passed them.

Jumping up, Aang was met with another soldier, though this one was a firebender. The soldier bended a single stream of fire at the boy, who simply jumped into the air to avoid it using his bending, even managing to cut his ropes as he floated over the soldier's head, taking the soldier down with him.

The boy began looking in each room he found for his staff, though he didn't find it. Instead, he found a sleeping Iroh and quietly closed the door, whispering,

"Sorry." Finally, the boy ran past one door and looked in to find none other than… "My staff!" Just as he ran in however, the door shut as Zuko stood there.

"Looks like I underestimated you." The prince stated as he glared at the Avatar, who just stared at him in confusion. Zuko took a bending stance and bended ball of fire after ball of fire at Aang, who dodged them instead of trying to defuse them. He was panting heavily as he continued to dodge, eventually rolling under the scarred boy's legs and staying behind him. Zuko cried out in frustration as Aang began using his airbending as well, eventually using the prince's body to give him leverage to form a ball of air to wheel around on, escaping the fire, barely at times. The ball ran out and Aang jumped under a Fire Nation banner to avoid fire shot right at him before he wrapped Zuko in the banner, trapping him long enough for Aang to grab his staff and point it at the prince just as he broke the banner. Aang stared at Zuko before he simply bended the bed into him and crashed the prince against both the wall and the ceiling before he ran, causing the prince to look up in anger.

* * *

Aang reached the main control room of the ship and used the window there to jump out as he opened his staff, thinking he won…before Zuko jumped onto the glider with a cry and grabbing the boy's ankle, forcing him to the deck where they both rolled. Zuko's gold eyes narrowed as he stood up and faced Aang, who did the same. Just then, they both heard a growl and turned to see none other than Appa.

"What is that?" Zuko asked in shock.

"Appa!" Aang cried before he turned to Zuko.

Jamila, meanwhile, stood up and threw the reigns back, crying,

"Katara, steer Appa!"

"What are you doing?!" The Water Tribe siblings cried as they watched the silver haired girl smirk at them before she jumped off the bison. Gasping, Katara and Sokka leaned over Appa's saddle and watched as Jamila spun in the air when white light surrounded her feet and she suddenly shot forward, a white board under her feet.

"What is that?!" Sokka cried.

"I don't know!" Katara answered, as in shock as her brother as they watched the 15 year old girl fly towards the ship, her hair flying behind her.

Aang was suddenly blown back by Zuko's fire when he heard his name.

"Aang!" Turning, the Avatar smiled as he watched his sister fly above him with a white board under her feet. When she was in between him and Zuko, the board disappeared as Jamila moved her hands and fell to the ship's deck gracefully.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded as he stared at the white eyed, silver haired girl he had never seen before.

"I'm shocked that you've forgotten, Prince Zuko." Jamila said as she took a bending stance and her white eyes flashed. "Every Avatar has a Seer by their side to guide them until they feel the Avatar is able to handle themselves without the necessary guidance and protection." Zuko's eyes widened when the girl shifted and the white light from before suddenly shot forward, pushing him back in his moment of vulnerability. " _Don't_ forget it again." Jamila said, her voice like ice as she spun in a circle and gathered the light at her feet before it vanished and she pushed her arms forward. A second later, the light struck Zuko in a circle, causing him to cry out and shoot fire at the girl, which she barely dodged. Unfortunately, the attack took Aang by surprise and his staff flew out of his hands. Zuko used the opening and bended several balls of fire at the Avatar, forcing him to fall into the water, unconscious.

"Aang! No!" Katara cried from her place on Appa. Jamila, however, stood completely still before she faced Zuko.

"You're going to regret that." She stated.

Aang was floating in the water as Katara continued to yell his name.

"Aang! AANG! _AANG!_ "

Suddenly, the boy's eyes and arrows glowed blue and he spun in the water, bending it into a tornado shape and using it to propel him out of the water and into the sky. Zuko stared up in horror as he saw the Avatar bend the water to put him on the ship before he bended it to knock every Fire Nation citizen off the deck with a giant wave of water, Zuko included, though Jamila was left unharmed.

"Did you see what he just did?!" Katara cried.

"Now _that_ was some waterbending!" Sokka agreed. Aang fell to the ground and Jamila was by his side instantly as his arrows and eyes lost their light. With the boy propped up against her shoulder, Jamila looked up and waved at the Water Tribe siblings as Appa landed on deck.

"Aang! Jamila! Are you guys okay?" Katara asked worriedly as she and Sokka jumped off the bison and ran towards the Air Nomad siblings.

"We're both fine." Jamila said as the two joined her around Aang, as the boy woke up.

"Hey Mila. Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." The Avatar said in a grating voice.

"You know I'll always come." Jamila smiled gently.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka smirked.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka cried as he ran to collect the item. Just as the warrior grabbed it, however, so did Zuko, who Sokka tried to wrestle it from before deciding on poking him in the head three times and forcing him to let go only for the prince to grab the anchor instead. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka grinned.

While that was going on, Katara and Jamila helped Aang climbed on Appa's head in his weakened state, saying he shouldn't do anything else to endanger himself while he was like this. Just then, however, three soldiers stood up, causing Katara to step back into the water Aang brought with him. Using her waterbending, the 14 year old girl formed a snake like strand of water and pushed it, only for it to freeze Sokka where he stood.

"Katara!" The warrior cried in aggravation. The soldiers began to move forward and in a last ditch effort, Katara tried waterbending again and, this time, managed to freeze the three soldiers where they stood.

"Nice job." Jamila praised as she helped the girl up the bison.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" The sister cried as she reached the saddle.

"Oh for crying out loud." Jamila sighed before she held out her hand and focused. Suddenly, the ice began to glow silver before it dimmed and the ice was once again water.

"How did you-" Katara started to ask as Sokka stared at the Seer when Jamila herself cried,

"Escape now, questions later! Come on!" With that, Sokka ran over and climbed on while Jamila used the same bright white board as before to glide onto the bison easily.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka cried and Appa flew off. Just then, Iroh stepped out and stared in awe at the bison. He quickly helped his nephew up, who then proceeded to order,

"Shoot them down!" Together, the two bended a giant ball of fire at the bison, which the Avatar and Seer quickly redirected with air and the white light, causing snow to cover Zuko's ship and the four children, because that's what they were, to laugh as they flew away.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh stated.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko pointed out. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!" Of course the prince then noticed his crew was still frozen and was in the process of being melted. "As soon as you're done with that." _You won't get away from me so easily next time, Avatar._

* * *

Meanwhile, above the clouds, the four children still flew.

"How did you do that?!" Katara cried. "With the water! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"I don't know. I just sort of…did it." Aang answered.

"It's called the Avatar State, it's both a protection mechanism and a great danger. Believe me, you don't want to see what Aang can do in that state." Jamila explained from her place in front of her brother, her back against Appa's saddle as she faced the Water Tribe siblings.

"Why didn't you tell us _you_ were the Avatar and the Seer?" Katara asked.

"Because I never wanted to be." Aang admitted as he looked away.

"I was respecting his wishes." Jamila explained as she reached a hand back on her brother's knee.

"What do you bend, anyways?" Sokka asked.

"The lights that represent each element." Jamila explained, "Like, for air, I bend starlight. Or, for water, I bend moonlight, like I did to get you out of the ice. But I've only mastered starlight."

"Then, why does everybody know the Avatar more than the Seer?" Katara asked, confused.

"The Seer is the connection to the future, the Avatar's guide until the spirits see that the Avatar will be alright without the Seer by their side. But the two are eternally linked, even if the Seer isn't known at first, their name is always connected to the Avatar's in every way." The Seer answered. "I remember every lifetime that my spirit has ever lived through and have Seen this war and what will come of it. I also know Aang's role in it."

"Yeah, none." Aang stated.

"But Aang, the world's been _waiting_ for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara argued.

"And how am I going to do that? Mila won't tell me anything." Aang said.

"It's against the rules, Aang." Jamila said softly. "I can only tell you things that I've Seen after they happened."

"Like?" Sokka asked.

"Meeting you two, for example." Jamila offered.

"Still doesn't help me know what to do." Aang stated.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right? And Jamila needs to master moonlight, corelight and sunlight at the same time?" Katara asked.

"That's what the monks and Mila told me." Aang confirmed as he looked at the Water Tribe siblings, his hand sliding to take his own sister's almost instinctively.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending and Jamila can master moonlight bending!" Katara grinned.

"We can learn it together!" Aang smiled, instantly brightening.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads along the way." Katara added as she looked back at her older brother.

"You already got Zuko." Jamila noted with a smile.

"I'd like that, I'd _really_ like that." Sokka smiled.

"Then we're in this together." Katara grinned.

"Alright, but before I learn waterbending, we have some _serious_ business to attend to." Aang smiled as he took out a map and airbended himself to sit beside his older sister before he unrolled the map. "Here, here and here." As he spoke, the Avatar pointed out the three locations.

"What's there?" Katara asked curiously, pointing at the map.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas." Aang explained and as he spoke, Jamila sighed and hung her head almost in resignation. "Then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys." As he spoke, Katara and Sokka stared at him in wonder before they glanced at each other and then Jamila, who only shook her head in exasperation. "They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang was, of course, oblivious until his sister spoke again.

"Aang. We need to get down to business before we have fun." Jamila stated.

"But _Mila_." Aang whined.

" _Aang_." Jamila imitated him. The two stared at each other in a stare down before Aang sighed.

"Fine, we'll go back home first." He conceded.

" _Then_ , we'll decide what to do next." Jamila smiled.

"We're riding the animals!" Aang cheered. The Seer simply sighed and shook her head as the four children continued to fly through the sky on the flying bison, only slightly aware of the destiny that awaited them.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I've just been busy with work and other activities. On top of that, I accidentally burned one of my fingers and it hurt to type so I avoided it for a couple days. Honestly, this chapter was basically done last night but I couldn't post it until today but it's here! Alright, so thanks to Gry19 (Okay, you left a lot of reviews with a lot of great ideas and I'm definitely using all of them! And if you could come up with any other prayers, I'd love to use them since I can't come up with any good ones. And if you have an idea for how Jamila trains, I'd love to hear it cause I'm stuck on that too. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm glad you like the story so much!), Guest (Sorry! I'm just busy!), Guest (That's right, it's like how the Avatar's eyes, and Aang's tattoos, glow when they go in the Avatar State.), Guest (Yeah, I'm working on it, I promise.), Guest (Did you like how they reacted?), Guest (Now!), Guest (Yes, sorry.), Guest (I explained above.), Guest (I hope it was worth the wait!), Guest (Here it is!), Guest (I'm glad and I hope you enjoyed!), Guest (Actually, no. Let me explain: the Seer is always older than the Avatar, meaning they are chosen and born before the previous Seer dies. But, the Seer is also connected to the Avatar more than anything else. When the Avatar dies or is close to, so is the Seer.), CBee99, sagz, LMary52, MSkitty543921, ChaosDancer12 and jea-Shea1 for reviewing/following/favoring! Sadly, I can't see how many people read this story so far but still thank you if you did! It means a lot! Also, if anyone has any idea for how Jamila should train, let me know cause I don't want it to be identical to how Aang trains. Also, don't expect a quick update anytime soon cause life's going to get crazy for me soon. Sorry. On an unrelated note, happy birthday to Dante Basco! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in a review! Later!**

 **EDIT: Because Gry19 asked, every Seer is a girl and older than the Avatar. However, they aren't always related, some are sisters, others can be cousins and still others can be childhood friends/best friends but they are always as close as a sister to the Avatar. Fire Nation Seers have orange hair, Water Tribe have blue hair, Earth Kingdom have green hair and Air Nomad have silver hair all with white eyes, though none of this is natural so when they're older, their hair and eyes fade to their former, natural color. They also each have one specific thing marking each nation with balance prioritized, such as Jamila's tattoos or one kind of jewelry that only they have. That should be all you need to know.**


	4. Chapter 4:First Air Temple and Agni Kai

It was early morning as Katara, Aang and Jamila were packing all their supplies onto Appa, preparing to continue their journey to the Southern Air Temple, Aang and Jamila's home.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang grinned excitedly as he tightened Appa's reins.

"Aang, I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara said, choosing her words carefully as she and Jamila organized things in the saddle.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang grinned as he looked over at the waterbender and the Seer with eyes that held a childlike excitement.

"It's just…a lot can change in all that time." Katara explained, her voice gentle.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang explained as he hopped off his bison and floated to the ground.

"He doesn't understand, does he?" Katara asked Jamila quietly.

"Aang and I may be over 100 but Aang's stuck in a childlike mind. He won't understand until he sees it for himself." Jamila explained, her voice showing the slightest sadness.

"Did you have a vision of that?" Katara asked, curious.

"…Yeah but I can't tell you about it." Jamila shook her head.

"Okay, then how about a hint?" Katara suggested. Jamila bit her lip as she tried to think of the vaguest thing she could.

"Adversity must be overcome but we don't always see it coming. It can be emotional or physical but it's only through overcoming it that we grow. Without it, we may never change." The Seer finally answered.

"What does that mean?" Katara asked, her head tilted to the side.

"That's what you have to figure out." Jamila stated with an almost apologetic look in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Aang, unaware of the girls' conversation, walked over to the still sleeping Sokka.

"Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple, here we come!" The Avatar grinned. Sokka groaned as he turned over.

"Sleep now. Temple later." He mumbled before he began to snore. Aang blinked in wide eyed shock before he smiled mischievously as he picked up a small stick.

"Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang cried dramatically as he moved the stick up the Water Tribe warrior's sleeping bag. Sokka opened one eye lazily before he screamed in horror and jumped up, screaming,

"Get it off! Get it off!" He hopped in his sleeping bag before he fell down onto the ground. Hearing the commotion, the girls turned and Katara began to giggle as Jamila let a small smile slip through.

"Great, you're awake! Let's go!" Aang grinned. Grumbling, Sokka got up and packed up his sleeping bag before he got on Appa with the rest of the group and they took off once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Fire Nation port, several huge military ships and one small one sat as Zuko and Iroh exited their ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko stated, "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked, disinterested.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko ordered, trying to stay calm in order to keep attention diverted from him. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A voice asked, causing the uncle and nephew to turn to see known other than Zhao, a captain in the Fire Nation military.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko greeted with obvious dislike in his voice. _Why, of all people, did_ he _have to be here?_ The Fire prince thought to himself, his hands clenched tightly on his arms to keep himself under a sense of control.

"It's _commander_ now." Zhao corrected before he turned to Iroh and bowed. "And General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

" _Retired_ general." Iroh corrected as he bowed towards Zhao slightly in greeting. Unlike his nephew, Iroh hid his dislike of Zhao very well, even if his opinions of the now commander were shared with his nephew.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are guests welcome at any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered as he gestured to the poorly beaten ship. Honestly, neither the former general nor the prince knew how they managed to even _get_ to this harbor with the damage the ship had taken.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao commented.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said. He fell silent for a minute before he ordered, "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes widened almost comically as he glanced at his nephew before he spoke again.

"Yes, I will do that." He agreed. "It was incredible!" He then leaned towards his nephew and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes! Right into…an Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko lied on the spot quickly. _Thanks for your help, Uncle._ He thought sarcastically.

"Really? You must regale me with all the _thrilling_ details!" Zhao smirked. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko answered before he tried to walk away only to be stopped by his uncle's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh reprimanded his nephew before he turned to the commander. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." As Zhao and Iroh walked away, Zuko growled before firebended small arcs in frustration before he turned to follow them.

 _Great, now the Avatar will get even further away from us!_

* * *

Aang and Katara were on Appa's head while Sokka and Jamila were in the saddle as the bison flew through the clouds towards their destination. Aang and Katara were enjoying the ride while Jamila leaned against the saddle, her head leaning back as the wind blew through her hair and Sokka looked around the saddle. Just then, the Water Tribe warrior's stomach growled.

"Hey, stomach? Be quiet, alright? I'm _trying_ to find us some food." Sokka told his stomach.

"Is all you care about sleep and food?" Jamila asked lazily as Sokka continued to look around.

"No! But they're both necessary so I enjoy them, thank you very much!" Sokka told the Seer who only sighed as she leaned her head to the side slightly so it rested on her shoulder. Sokka finally found his food back and looked through it, even shook it, only for crumbs to come out. "Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?!" He asked, annoyed and his tone accusing.

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang confessed.

"You what?!" Sokka cried. "Aw, well no wonder the flames smelled so good."

"Aang, didn't I tell you to study other nations' cultures with me so something like this wouldn't happen?" Jamila asked, her voice still holding a lazy tone.

"Sorry Mila, but it was so boring just sitting around studying!" Aang whined.

"And yet, you could meditate just fine with Gyatso." Jamila stated.

"That was different!" Aang argued.

"I don't see how." Jamila shrugged. Aang groaned as he finally gave up. Just then, Appa flew by a range of mountains and Aang's voice grew excited again.

"The Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!" He grinned.

"Aang, before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Katara said.

 _He won't understand, not until he sees it with his own eyes._ Jamila thought as she remembered how in vain the waterbender's actions will prove to be.

"What about 'em?" Aang asked, oblivious.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." Katara explained. _I have to at least try. I can't figure out that riddle Jamila said but I have to help Aang_ somehow. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother, they could've done the same to your people."

"Just because nobody's _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped!" Aang said optimistically in a way only a child could. _They'll be there, they have to be!_ Aang told himself.

 _He's so naïve…this will be really hard for him._ Katara thought sadly. "I know it's hard to accept." The waterbender tried to comfort him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" The Avatar smiled as he petted his own bison, who grunted in response to his question. "Yip yip!" As they continued to fly through the mountain range, Jamila sat up.

"Does he really not understand what we'll see?" Sokka whispered to the Seer.

"He's still a kid, Sokka. He has hope everything will be alright." Jamila answered as she combed her fingers through her windswept hair.

"Still-" Sokka started.

"Stop, I don't want Aang to hear." Jamila cut him off.

"Why?" The Water Tribe warrior asked, confused.

"He needs to figure this out himself." The Seer answered causing Sokka to shrug and drop the topic. Eventually, Appa began to approach the temple that was now in sight.

"There it is." Aang grinned, "The Southern Air Temple."

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara grinned.

"We're home, Appa, Mila. We're home." Aang smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Jamila nodded as she reached over the front of the saddle where she was now kneeling to squeeze Aang's shoulder.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh stood in Zhao's tent as the commander gave them a report.

"And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao finished, sounding extremely proud. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko argued. _The world will never follow one person willingly, the nations are too different to do that._

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao commented as he sat down beside the prince. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Just then, Iroh knocked over a display of weapons and winced at how loud it was.

"Eh, my fault, entirely." Iroh apologized as Zhao sent him an annoyed look.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko lied. _Zhao, of all people, cannot find out about the Avatar._ I _need to find him and bring him to my father, it's the only way to get my honor back._

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao said, his voice patronizing. Zuko looked away from the commander. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?" Zhao smirked.

"No." Zuko stated, looking directly at Zhao as he spoke before he looked away. "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said as he stood up and got closer to the prince. "the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." He leaned closer to Zuko as he finished, "If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko said before he stood up and began to make his way out of the tent only to be blocked by soldiers holding spears.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed." A soldier reported, "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody and let him escape."

"Now, remind me. How exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked as his voice took on a patronizing tone once again while Zuko closed his eyes to try to control his temper that made him want to lash out at Zhao that very second.

* * *

Aang and Jamila led the hike up to their old home, Aang running and Jamila walking calmly behind him as Katara and Sokka followed the Avatar and Seer.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked as he held his growling stomach and pouted.

"You're one of the _first_ outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about it food?" Katara asked, irritated at her brother's sometimes one track mind.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka stated.

"Aang, don't you think you should slow down? They might not be able to keep up with us." Jamila called up to her brother.

"Okay, I guess we can take a break so I can show them where we'd play airball." Aang agreed as they came to a stop near the court. Just then, the Water Tribe siblings caught up and Aang looked at them with a smile, "So that's where my friends and I would play airball, and over there is where the bison would sleep, and…" As he pointed out the areas, the Avatar sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, concerned.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison." Aang explained, "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

"A hundred years is enough to bring about a number of changes, Aang. There's nothing you could've done." Jamila said softly as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. _I can't let him feel guilty, there was no way he could've known. This is my fault, he can't blame himself._

"But Mila, what if we d-" Aang started to say but his sister cut him off.

"There's _nothing_ you could've done, you didn't know." Jamila stated firmly, her white eyes meeting his gray ones to make him believe that this wasn't _his_ fault. Knowing arguing would be pointless, Aang nodded.

"So, uh, this airball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked as he and Katara walked towards the Air Nomad siblings once they finished talking. Aang instantly smiled while Jamila sent Sokka a look that said 'you're in for it now'.

* * *

Sokka removed his parka and stood in front of one of the wooden slabs at the end of the airball field while Aang was opposite him, using his airbending to spin the ball before he rolled it across his shoulders and threw it into the air. Sokka blinked, confused, when the ball came down and Aang used his airbending to kick the ball so it hit several poles before it hit the Water Tribe warrior in the gut and pushed him through the slab of wood and into the snow behind the field, causing Aang to laugh.

"Aang-7 Sokka-0!" Aang grinned as he called out the score.

"This was a fun game?" Katara whispered to Jamila.

"It's easier with more airbenders cause it's an _airbender_ game." Jamila answered.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka muttered as he stood up from the ground before he noticed something and walked over to it. It was a Fire Nation soldier's helmet. "Katara, check this out." Sokka said as his sister followed him while Jamila stayed back, already knowing what they'd found. The Seer's arms were crossed, her hands holding her arms as she kept Aang away from the Water Tribe siblings as he celebrated his victory.

"Fire Nation." Katara stated, not surprised at all as she looked at the helmet.

"We should tell him." Sokka suggested.

"Aang, there's something you need to see." Katara called as she faced the Air Nomad siblings.

"Okay!" Aang agreed as he ran over, airball in one hand and Jamila's wrist in the other as he pulled his sister behind him. Seeing the innocent boy run towards them, Katara made a last minute decision and bended the snow above Sokka down so both Sokka and the helmet were covered. "What is it?" The Avatar asked, oblivious to what just happened, as he reached the waterbender.

"Uh, just a new waterbending move I learned." Katara lied as Sokka dusted snow off his head.

"Nice one! But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see!" Aang smiled as he made his way towards the temple, pulling his sister behind him, even as she protested that he'd let her go because she was already coming with him. Under normal circumstances, Katara might've laughed at the Air Nomad siblings' antics but she couldn't at that moment.

"You know, you can't protect him forever." Sokka stated. Katara didn't answer as she followed the Avatar and Seer.

 _I know that…but I have to try for as long as I can._ Katara thought.

 _This isn't gonna end well._ Sokka thought with a sigh as he followed the rest of the group.

* * *

Aang ran around the temple, exploring, as the Water Tribe siblings and Jamila stood together.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka argued, his voice stern as he crossed his arms.

"I can for Aang's sake." Katara said as the siblings and Seer followed the Avatar. "If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"Adversity must be faced in order to grow." Jamila said vaguely.

"Huh?" Sokka asked. Before the Seer could say anything, however, Aang interrupted.

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet somebody!" The Avatar smiled as he stood in front of a statue of a monk. Jamila smiled softly as she walked over to stand on the statue's side opposite of Aang.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world!" Aang grinned as he faced the statue of his father figure. "He taught me and Mila everything we know."

"Not just in bending, but in life." Jamila added before she and Aang bowed to their master.

* * *

" _But the true secret, is in the gooey center." Gyatso said as he used his airbending to spin out the center of the fruit pie he had just finished making. "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it Aang?" The monk asked as he set the cake down as he looked at the dejected airbender as he sat on the wall._

" _This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake." The boy said._

" _The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned 16. But we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is." Gyatso advised as he held his arm out towards the temple._

" _But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asked, concerned._

" _Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary." Gyatso answered, "Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Aang used his airbending to turn towards his father figure with a bright smile now on his face._

" _Who is it?" He asked._

" _When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Gyatso answered, causing Aang to groan at the answer. Just then, the door that led to the inside of the temple opened and the two airbenders looked up to see Jamila standing there. The Seer was twisting her silver hair around her fingers as she bit her lip, staring at the ground before her eyes darted up to Aang for a minute only to return to the ground._

" _Aang…are you…mad at me?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting from the ground to Aang and back several times._

" _What? How can I be mad at you, Mila?" Aang asked incredulously._

" _Yeah, I mean, I_ lied _to you about who you are and who I am and-" The Seer rambled._

" _Mila, it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you, you were just doing what you were told." Aang said, "You're still my sister, how can I be mad at you?"_

" _But…I could've at least_ told _you who_ I _was." Jamila protested as she looked up, her eyes showing how much she was beating herself up over this._

" _Now, Jamila, there's no reason to blame yourself." Gyatso said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You were bound to secrecy and you have yet to have your first vision, there is no way you could have known that the truth would be revealed to Aang before he was 16 and you were 19."_

" _But Gyatso-" Jamila protested._

" _Ah, ah, ah, no buts. You may have the memories of Seers past but you have yet to connect to your gift of Sight. Besides, you're still a child, no matter how you look at it. Don't worry about what you can't control, in time you will have a guide like Aang. Until then, enjoy your freedom and childhood with now worries." Gyatso advised. Jamila stared at the monk before she allowed a bright smile to form on her face and she hugged Gyatso._

" _Thanks Gyatso." She whispered into his robes._

" _Your welcome." Gyatso smiled before she pulled away. "Now, are you two going to help me with these cakes or not?" Aang and Jamila shared a smile as they got into position. "One, two, three!" Gyatso counted down as he and Aang made airballs that they threw at the pies causing them to fly into the air. Jamila instantly bended the white starlight to create an arc that guided the pies perfectly so one fell on each of the four meditating monks, causing lemurs to come and try to eat the pies. The two airbenders and the lightbender laughed before they backed up and bowed to each other. "Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil! And your contribution was excellent, young Seer." As he spoke, Gyatso placed one hand on Aang's head and ruffled Jamila's silver hair with the other._

* * *

The Air Nomads straightened as the memory faded away.

"You must miss him." Katara said sympathetically as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder as well as one on Jamila's.

"Yeah." Aang agreed.

"Of course." Jamila nodded before the two walked away from the waterbender.

"Where are you going?" Katara called.

"To the Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet, we both are." Aang said before he and Jamila continued walking side by side. Katara looked back at Sokka, who shrugged, before the two followed the Avatar and Seer.

* * *

As the four approached the sanctuary, Katara began to try and convince the Air Nomads that nobody was there waiting for them.

"But Aang, nobody could have survived in there for a hundred years." The waterbender tried to reason.

"It's not impossible. Mila and I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang pointed out.

"Good point." Katara said.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang said excitedly. "I mean, Mila told me she couldn't help me, this person's my last chance."

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" Sokka grinned as his face became one of anticipation as Katara's expression became one of annoyance.

"Sokka, Air Nomads are vegetarians, remember?" Jamila reminded.

"Don't care!" Sokka cried before ran smack into the door, tried to push it open and ended up sliding to the ground in defeat. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang answered. The Avatar took a step back as he took a deep breath and spread his arms out before he thrusted them forward, bending the air into the tubes that created the seal on the sanctuary's door. The air traveled through the tubes before it turned the three blue tubes around and finally opened the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called as he and Jamila began to make their way inside the sanctuary, Katara and Sokka following them after a minute into the dark room.

* * *

"So a twelve year old boy and a fifteen year old girl bested you and your firebenders." Zhao shook his head in mock disappointment as he walked in front of the seated Zuko. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated them _once_ , but it will _not_ happen again." Zuko snapped.

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao stated.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now and I-" Zuko started, his voice taking an alarmed tone as he looked at the commander.

"And you failed!" Zhao yelled as he swung his arm and bended flames. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine, now." Zuko glared at Zhao before he lunged at the commander only to be held back by soldiers.

"Keep them here." Zhao ordered the soldiers before he walked away. In his anger, Zuko kicked the table Iroh was sitting at.

"More tea please." Iroh requested.

 _How can Uncle only think of tea at a time like this?!_ Zuko thought.

* * *

The two sets of siblings walked into the sanctuary only to see not a person but several statues forming a spiral. Jamila, Aang and Katara looked at the statues, which appeared to be paired up, as they walked towards the center while Sokka paused as he stared at one.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" The Water Tribe warrior asked.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I can't really tell you." Jamila stated with a slightly apologetic look.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." Aang said. "Look, that one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender." Katara pointed out before she looked around. "They're lined up in a pattern! Air, water, earth and fire and one woman in similar clothing beside each one."

"That's the Avatar Cycle!" Aang explained as Jamila began to walk again, following the statues until she reached the end and just stared at the two statues at the end, her arms arranged so each of her hands held her wrists, covering her tattoos.

"Of course! They're Avatars and Seers!" Katara realized. "All these people are your and Jamila's past lives, Aang."

"Wow! There're so many!" Aang gasped in amazement as he looked at the spiral of statues that had, all at one time in history, been him and his sister as he walked to stand beside said sister.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"It's true." Jamila suddenly spoke up. "When each Avatar dies, they and the Seer are reincarnated into the next nation. The Avatar never remembers their past life but the Seer remembers them all."

"You remember that many lives?" Katara asked in amazement as she stared up at the huge spiral of statues that seemed to never end.

"It all goes back to who our first lives were." Jamila explained before she fell silent, staring up at the last Seer in line as Aang stared up at the last Avatar. While the Seer continued to blink, the Avatar just stared up at his past life, as if in a trance before Katara walked up and shaked the boy.

"Aang, snap out of it!" The waterbender said.

"Huh?" Aang said, dazed, still staring at the statue. Following his gaze, Katara saw the statue that held the boy's interest so.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me. The woman is Seer Fenna, the Seer before Mila." Aang answered.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met!" Sokka reasoned as he stared up at the previous Avatar and Seer.

"I'm gonna go look around." Jamila said as she began to walk off, hiding the slightly sad frown that took over her face.

"You want someone to come with you?" Katara asked, worried what the Seer's behavior meant for the fate of the last lives of the Avatar and Seer.

"No, I'll be okay." Jamila refuted before she walked away. _They can't know of my memories, they can't know who Roku and Fenna were in the Fire Nation's society._

Katara was about to follow the Seer when she noticed something about Roku and Fenna's statues.

"There's no writing. How do you know their names? Jamila, I can see because she has her memories but how do you know, Aang?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I just…know it somehow." The Avatar answered. Sokka groaned.

"You and your sister just couldn't get any weirder." He commented. Just then, the three heard the noise of someone approaching and turned around to see the shadow approaching them. Quickly, the three hid behind the statues. "Firebender! Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered in warning.

"You're making a sound!" Katara protested quietly only to have the boys shush her, to her irritation. The three then held their breath as they waited for the person following them to show their self.

* * *

Jamila walked through the temple silently, her memories of her past life racing through her mind as she walked aimlessly. Fenna's life hadn't been terrible, it was the end that made her life story a sad one. Even now, Jamila blamed herself for Roku and Fenna's end. Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, Jamila looked up only to feel her eyes widen. Somehow, she ended up in a courtyard that held several skeletons. She recognized the ones that were Fire Nation soldiers but what brought tears to the Seer's eyes for the first time in a hundred years were the two skeletons side by side. Both had on airbender robes, one smaller than the other. The bigger one wore a necklace she would recognize anywhere. The other, smaller one held a toy airbender in its skeletal hand tightly.

"Gyatso…Tenzin…" She whispered in shock as memories raced across her mind, including the one where she first met the little boy who meant as much to her as Aang.

* * *

 _Jamila sat by herself near a fountain, her fingers playing in the water as she avoided her reflection. She was 12 and, being the only girl and nonebender in the temple, had no friend besides her younger brother, Aang. Seeing her reflection as her eyes darted over unwillingly, she groaned as she splashed her reflection. Her shoulder blade length silver hair was hidden by a headdress, her cloak was long enough to hide her tattoos and her white eyes did nothing to give her away. If the boys knew the Seer was among them, they'd start competing to who would be the Avatar or beg her to tell them. The tradition of hiding the Seer's heritage had started many lifetimes ago to prevent that. But it was when she was born an Air Nomad that the Seer disliked her status simply because, even with everything that made her unique hidden, she still stood out, especially when the Avatar was a boy._

" _Hey, Jamila! You wanna play?" The Seer looked up, her eyes wide in shock as her white eyes met the brown ones of a little boy she knew was named Tenzin. Like all the other boys in the temple, he was bald but with his bright brown eyes and chubby six year old cheeks, he was one of the most adorable kids in the temple, even if he wasn't one of the best benders._

" _You want_ me _to play?" She asked in shock._

" _Well, yeah! You never play with anyone and I think you could use some fun!" Tenzin answered, sounding a lot older than 6._

" _But I'm…different." Jamila argued sadly._

" _So? I'm different too and so is Aang and I don't care and neither does Aang! Come on, come play with us! Please!" Tenzin begged as he held up hid homemade toy airbender as he pleaded. Jamila allowed a smile to form on her face as she nodded her agreement and followed the rather poor airbender to play with him and her brother._

* * *

Jamila knelt beside the skeletons as tears formed in her eyes. Slowly, she picked up the doll from the younger skeleton's hand and held it close to her heart as her tears fell when her hair suddenly glowed silver as her eyes glowed white and the Seer fell to the ground, still clutching the doll tightly.

* * *

Sokka held his club tightly as he looked the slightest bit around the statue.

"That firebender won't know what hit him." He whispered. The Water Tribe warrior stood up and looked around the statue, followed by Katara and Aang only to see a-

"Lemur!" Aang cried excitedly.

"Dinner." Sokka drooled.

"Don't listen to him! You're gonna be my new pet!" Aang told the lemur happily.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka said as he moved to lunge at the lemur with Aang not too far behind. Seeing the two boys approaching him, the lemur screamed and took off. Sokka fell to the ground as Aang continued running after the animal.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang cried.

"I want to eat you!" Sokka cried. The two boys raced down the hallway, Sokka easily overtaking Aang because of his longer legs. The Avatar, however, easily caught up with his airbending. Sokka tried to trip Aang with his club only for the airbender to start running on the wall, laughing as he over took Sokka. The Avatar then sent an airball at the Water Tribe warrior, sending him falling. The lemur jumped off the balcony it ran to, Aang not far behind as he used his airbending with Sokka forced to stop at the balcony. "Hey! No fair!" The nonbender cried, or more like whined. Aang didn't answer as he followed the lemur.

* * *

Zhao entered his tent, brushing his soldiers aside.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my soldiers will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." He told the seated prince and former general. Zuko felt his anger at the commander rise even more as he heard those words.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko demanded. Zhao laughed at the prince.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao stated confidently.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao!" Zuko said as he stood up. "I _will_ capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh ordered as he too stood up, sounding much like a father.

"You can't compete with me! I have hundreds of warships under my command and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao stated. Zuko felt his temper flare even more as he remembered exactly why he was at sea searching for the Avatar in the first place.

"You're wrong! Once I return home with the Avatar, my father will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!" Zuko insisted. _It has to be true…it's all I've had for the past two years. It's the only thing I have left._

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you're a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao stated.

"That's not true!" Zuko growled, mentally telling himself that Zhao was wrong over and over again.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao stated. That was the last straw. Zuko cried out in anger as he got in Zhao's face.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" He shouted angrily.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko stated, his voice calming slightly.

"Very well." Zhao agreed. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." With that, the commander left the banished prince and former general to themselves.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked, concerned.

"I will never forget." Zuko stated darkly as the memory flashed before his eyes before he shook it off. _This time will be different, I swear it!_

* * *

As the lemur landed, Aang jumped to try and catch it only for it to run into some grass.

"Hey, come back!" The Avatar cried as he ran after the lemur. "Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang pushed back the curtain in front of him, thinking the lemur went through there. His smile fell as he gasped at the scene he saw. Skeletons of firebenders and two airbenders, one big and one small, and a Jamila in the Seer State, clutching a doll to her chest. "Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asked as he examined the scene. He fully entered the room and his eyes finally fell on the airbender skeletons as he recognized the necklace the bigger one wore and the doll that Jamila held tightly that must have been in the other skeleton's hands. "Gyatso…Tenzin…" Aang said, his voice devastated. The Avatar fell to his needs as the full weight of everything that had happened since he, Jamila and Appa had runaway hit him.

"Hey Aang! You find my dinner, yet?" Sokka asked as he finally met up with the Avatar. Seeing the mourning Avatar, the Water Tribe warrior walked over and tried to comfort the boy, though he didn't understand why he was upset in the first place. "Aang, I wasn't _really_ gonna eat the lemur, okay?" Then he finally saw what exactly Aang was upset about. "Oh, man. Come on, Aang, everything will be alright." Sokka tried to reassure as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Aang's eyes and arrows suddenly glowed blue and Sokka pulled away in surprise.

* * *

Katara walked around the spiral until she was in front of Roku again only to watch as his eyes glowed blue. Each statue, in turn, followed and soon every statue in the sanctuary, as the Seer ones already had glowing white eyes, was alight.

"Aang!" Katara said in worry before she took off running.

* * *

All around the world, the monuments dedicated to the Avatar and the Seer began to glow simultaneously.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately!" A Fire Sage in Roku's temple ordered as he noticed the glowing of Roku and Fenna's statues. "The Avatar and Seer have returned!"

* * *

Air began to bend around Aang as he went deeper into the Avatar State.

"Aang, come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka cried, alarmed, before he was blown away by the air that surrounded Aang. The air suddenly burst up, destroying the structure that covered the two and blowing Sokka behind the ruins. Aang's circle of air stretched out so it covered Jamila, protecting her from the wind, but it didn't allow anyone else close.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she reached her brother's side.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso and another little boy!" Sokka answered.

"Oh no! It's his Avatar spirit! He must've triggered it! And Jamila's Seer spirit is activated and she can't reach him! I'm gonna try to calm him down!" Katara yelled over the wind.

"Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka yelled as Katara slowly made her way over to Aang. The wind, however, began to increase as Aang was lifted into the air, Jamila still not being affected.

* * *

It was sundown when Zhao and Zuko were ready, knelt down so their backs face each other. Both were bare chested and bare footed with capes resting over their shoulders.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko." Iroh advised his nephew. "They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win!" Zuko vowed as he stood up and turned to face Zhao, his cape falling to the ground as he did so.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao stated as he stood up and turned to face Zuko, his own cape falling like Zuko's did.

A gong rung out as the two held similar stances, waiting for the first to attack. Zuko attacked first, fire gathering around his hands before he shot out a direct blast of fire at Zhao. Zhao simply stepped to the left to avoid the attack before he stepped back right to avoid another attack. Zuko sent two more blasts of fire at Zhao, however, the commander simply smirked as he crossed his arms and dissipated the fire as soon as it touched his arms, one going up and the other down. Zuko was panting heavily, his eyes wide in disbelief as he held his stance from his previous attack before he angrily ground his teeth and sent a flame enhanced roundhouse kick at the commander. Zhao created his own flames to push away Zuko's blazing attack. Zuko sent another flaming kick to Zhao, who smirked as his own fire formed in his hands as he launched forward. Zhao took a strong stance as he swung his arms over the ground, severing Zuko's attack. Zhao didn't seem the least bit fatigued, unlike Zuko.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh cheered for his nephew.

Zhao suddenly ferociously attacked Zuko with a strong fire blast causing the prince to be thrown back by the attack's force as he diverted the flames to his sides. Zhao took a step forward and sent the same blast of fire with both hands this time, sending Zuko back again as he once again diverted the flames. The process repeated twice more before Zuko was thrown back by the impact. The prince lifted himself slightly in pain only for his expression to become one of shock as Zhao jumped so he landed at the prince's feet, prepared to deliver the final blow. Zuko's eyes widened in fright as the fire came closer to him as his memories from his last Agni Kai flashed before his eyes. At the last possible second, Zuko rolled out of the way and swung his legs around, knocking Zhao off his feet. Zuko landed on his feet and smirked before he shot fire out of his feet towards Zhao, who now fumbled on his feet.

Seeing his nephew winning as he repeated the same move, pushing Zhao back, Iroh smiled in pride.

Zuko kicked fire out at Zhao three times before the commander fell to the ground. Zhao rolled onto his back as Zuko stood above him, fist stretched out and ready to deliver the final blow. However, the prince refused to attack, his last Agni Kai once again flashing through his mind.

"Do it!" Zhao cried, his voice challenging. Zuko grunted as he sent one last blast of fire. But instead of hitting Zhao, he struck the ground beside the commander's head.

 _I won't burn him like my father burned me. I want to make him proud but I don't want to give_ anyone _what he gave me._

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao insulted.

"The next time you get in my way, I _promise_ I won't hold back." Zuko threatened as he turned to walk away from the beaten commander. As the prince walked, he was unaware of Zhao standing up and kicking fire out at Zuko in a last ditch effort. At the last minute however, Iroh shot forward, dissipated Zhao's attack, grabbed his foot and threw the commander back. Zuko moved to attack the commander again but his uncle held him back.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh advised before he turned to Zhao in disapproval. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more _honorable_ than you." Hearing that, Zuko looked over at his uncle. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." With that said, Iroh turned away with Zuko not far behind. Zhao simply sat up and watched the two leave.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked as they walked.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea was my favorite." Iroh smirked. Zuko shook his head slightly with a slight smile but kept silent.

 _Thank you, Uncle._

* * *

"Aang, I know you're upset." Katara said as she finally reached the Avatar. Jamila was still in a vision and protected by Aang's wind. "And I _know_ how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone. But you still have a family. Sokka, Jamila and I-we're you're family now!" Just then, the glow from Jamila's hair and eyes faded and she looked up as Aang began to float to the ground. As the wind stopped, the Water Tribe siblings approached the Avatar, helping Jamila over as they passed her.

"Katara, Jamila and I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka assured the boy. Jamila nodded, still weak and out of sorts from her extremely long vision, though she still clutched Tenzin's doll tightly. Katara gently gave Sokka Jamila as she reached out to take Aang's hand. Aang's light from his arrows and eyes faded as he slumped in the waterbender's arms.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Katara assured, "It wasn't your fault."

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender." Aang said sadly. Katara hugged the Avatar tightly as Sokka placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and Jamila reached out with her free hand to grasp the hand Aang held up for her. They were the last of their culture, nobody else could truly understand but each other.

* * *

Later, Aang and Jamila stood in front of the statues of Roku and Fenna, staring up at them as the Avatar slightly supported his slightly weak sister, when Aang noticed the doll Jamila still clutched tightly.

"Is that Tenzin's doll?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…I just can't let it go yet. He…was my first friend after you, after all." Jamila explained. Aang smiled slightly,

"I understand."

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked as she joined the last Air Nomads.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked as he voiced his concerns.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara encouraged.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Jamila apologize.

"Don't, it's not your fault." Aang reassured his sister causing her to smile the slightest bit. The three suddenly turned and saw none other than the lemur Sokka and Aang had chased. It bounded over to Sokka and dropped fruit for him to eat. "Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang smiled.

"Can't talk, must eat." Sokka stated. The lemur suddenly climbed up Aang and wrapped around his neck and head.

"Hey, little guy." Aang greeted.

* * *

Later, the Air Nomad siblings and their two pets stood together, staring at the Southern Air Temple.

"You, me, Mila and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stay together." Aang said.

"And we will." Jamila assured with the slightest smile as she let the lemur climb onto her shoulder with a small laugh.

"Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said with a smile as he gestured to the lemur now on Jamila's shoulder.

"What're you gonna name him?" Katara asked curiously. Just then, the lemur leaped forward, snatched Sokka's last piece of fruit and hopped back to Jamila's shoulder.

"Momo." Aang answered as Sokka stared at the lemur in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Seeing the Water Tribe warrior's expression, the three kids laughed at his expense.

* * *

As Appa flew away, Aang and Momo stared back at their former home, even as the clouds covered it.

"You knew what Aang would see, didn't you?" Katara whispered to the Seer, who was steering the flying bison.

"You figured out the riddle, huh?" Jamila asked, her eyes not leaving the sky.

"Yeah. 'Adversity must be overcome but we don't always see it coming. It can be emotional or physical but it's only through overcoming it that we grow. Without it, we may never change.' You were saying that Aang had to face the fact that your people were killed by firebenders in order to grow as both a person and the Avatar." Katara answered.

"Very good. But you'll have to get faster at figuring them out. Sometimes, the riddles I tell will need to be solved right away." Jamila warned.

"Right." Katara nodded before she made her way back into the saddle, keeping her eyes on Aang, worried about both Air Nomad siblings.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so long, I've just been so busy and these chapters take a really long time to write. I started typing this on Saturday night and I just now finished it. But it's done and I'm proud of it! I hope this was worth the wait! Thanks to Star (Sure! I love writing more!), Guest (While it's a good idea, in the context of the show, it couldn't work. I'm sorry, I try to use most ideas but I can't use that one. I'm really sorry.), Guest (School, homework and a bunch of activities I'm doing. But this story and all my others are always on my mind so don't worry.), Guest (I couldn't agree more!), Gry19 (First, I can't see your idea. Could you space it out some more cause I'd love to see what your idea is. Your idea with Roku and Fenna gave me another way to prove to disbelieving Avatars, Aang as an example, they are, in fact, the Avatar so thanks for that! I hope you enjoyed the way I incorporated your idea for this chapter too, I named him Tenzin cause all of Katara and Aang's children were named after someone they knew so that gave me an idea, even if I do change around the universe in Korra. And keep sending me ideas, I'd love to read them!), Guest (It's here! It's here! It's here!), Guest (I hope you enjoyed!), Guest (Yep, as you can see!), Guest (Just life in general, it's been really chaotic for me lately plus I have too many stories.), Guest (Actually, your comment gave me an idea to why the Seer isn't as well known! I can't wait to hear what you think when I finally reveal why, though it'll be a while. Be patient and you'll find out why!), Sara and Kisa, IcePhoenix12360, Lugiaman14, tabicat54 and jea-Shea1 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 588 readers! I also want to thank the person who put this story in the Finally out of the block of ice after 100 years community, though I've noticed that's a mostly Kataang community and this story is Zutara, Taang, Sukka and OC/OC. I really hope you guys are heeding those warnings cause at a certain point, they WILL come into play and I'd rather not get any flames when the summary itself warns any readers. But besides that, this is some of the best reception any of my stories has gotten, it's even close to competing with my most popular Star Wars stories so thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review on your way out! I'll do my best to update sooner since next chapter we meet Kyoshi's Seer and how she effected Kyoshi Island! Also, Fenna is going to have a connection to Roku's story and it's not because they're related, which they're not. The first reviewer to correctly guess Fenna's connection will get a free spoiler of their choosing! Anyways, wish me luck with updating! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

 **Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

 **-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
